Genshiken gets a Yuri member!
by shanejayell
Summary: A mysterious young woman joins....


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Genshiken, they all belong to Kio Shimoku and the other creators. This story contains a OC and also has yuri (girl's love) elements, so if that's not your style I'd suggest skipping it. It also somewhat spoilers the manga and first season anime plus OVAs.

Genshiken gets a Yuri member!

The upper floor shop in Akihabara was as busy as ever as the members of Genshiken searched out their favorite titles. The cramped halls kept them reasonably close together, so that whehn one member noticed something interesting, he could tell the others.

"Hey, isn't that a girl looking though those dojin?" Sasahara noted quietly, his short black hair falling into his eyes.

Madarame pushed up his circular glasses, blinking. "That isn't the yaoi section she's in, either," he calmly noted.

The young woman finished picking out several books then hurried up to the front counter, her slightly scraggly black hair falling into her eyes. She paid for her items and clutched the bag close as she hurried by. Passing them in the hall she kept her head down, only muttering to them "Excuse me."

"Th... that was I... interesting," Kagayama said softly as the men moved on into the store. He was a big man and seemed a bit slow but he wasn't stupid, something it was important to remember when the time came.

"Follow me," Madarame ordered as he lead them towards the rack of books, the thin young man sweeping the books with his eyes. "Well, well..." he blinked.

"What?" Sasahara had to ask.

Madarame looked thoughtful, "I don't know about all her books, but the one she got here was a yuri dojin."

"R... really?" Kagayama blinked.

"I have it myself," Madarame admitted as he pointed to a cover featuring several Kujibiki Unbalance characters.

"Ah," Sasahara looked a little sheepish, "what's it about?"

"You could always borrow my copy," Madarame chuckled. Taking pity on the fiercely blushing boy he said, "It's about Renko and Yamada, it seems Renko gets too stressed about something and Yamada... relieves her tension."

"Wow," Sasahara blinked, his eyes wide.

"B... bu... but why would a girl want something like that?" Kagayama asked.

Madarame gave him a look, "Well, there are girls in real life like that. Or she could just be into it like some girls like yaoi."

All three young men looked at each other, "Wow..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Say what?" Saki Kasukabe blinked, the blonde haired woman looking at the three men with a faintly disgusted look.

Upon returning to Genshiken the next day with their manga haul the three had found Kasukabe, her boyfriend Makoto Kousaka, Chika Oguie, Souichiro Tanaka and Kanako Ohno there, talking. The club room was, as usual, packed with stuff including magazines, figures, several game consoles and the locker full of porn dojins.

"I thought as our resident females you, Chika and Ohno might know," Madarame admitted, "why would a woman be buying a yuri dojin?"

Kasukabe sighed slightly, "What's yuri?"

Ohno blushed brighter as she murmured, "Two women... having sex." As Kasukabe gave her a wide eyed look she elaborated, "Together, you know?"

Kasukabe paled slightly. "It's bad enough that otaku imagine couples and guys getting it on," she muttered, "but they daydream of women getting together too?!"

"I don't imagine that," Oguie sighed as she slouched in her seat, her usual odd ponytail sticking straight up.

"Would you like to see a sample?" Madarame offered mildly, "I think I have some of those here..."

"NO I would NOT like to see a sample," Kasukabe growled, waving a fist threateningly.

Madarame sat back, adjusting his glasses as he said, "Well, I was just looking for a opinion from you two."

Ohno pushed her long hair back as the tall, busty girl shrugged slightly, "There's nothing wrong with it." She blushed and looked away, "I have friends online who like that sort of thing, and it doesn't bother me."

Kasukabe sighed as she nodded, "Ohno's got a point. Besides, what harm does it do?"

Tanaka nodded as the costume designer relaxed nearby Ohno. "And it's not like we'll have to deal with her anyway," he noted.

The timid knocking on the door startled them all, then Kousaka sat up as the sandy haired pretty boy politely called out, "Come in."

The young woman with the slightly scraggly black hair opened the door and stepped inside only to freeze as she recognized Madarame, Sasahara and Kagayama sitting there, looking slightly stunned. She took a breath then blurted, "I'd like to join Genshiken!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Kasukabe murmured.

"Eh?" the new girl blinked.

"Never mind," Kousaka smiled warmly, "please, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Ah, right," she carefully didn't look at the three boys she had encountered earlier, "my name is Mikiyo Aoki."

"Hello, Aoki," Kasukabe homed in unerringly at the interesting vibes between the three club members and her, "Have you met these guys before?"

Aoki blushed again but she met her eyes levelly, "Yes, while I was out buying dojinshi."

Kasukabe smiled as she saw that blush, "What kind, exactly?"

"Yuri," Aoki answered flatly. "It's the kind I like, and I hope to do a dojin of my own on it someday," she added.

"If so, why aren't you in the manga club?" Ohno had to ask.

Aoki looked embarrassed, "The manga club girls found out I liked yuri and were scared I'd hit on them."

"While you know the girls in Genshiken are paired up already," Sasahara noted. He leaned forward, his eyes narrowing in interest as he added, "And you know we did a dojin for Comic-fest, too."

Aoki brightened, "I have a copy, too."

Oguie blushed as Kasukabe leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Hey, why not ask her if she wants you to sign it?"

"Shush!" Oguie muttered.

Kagayama was blushing too, but he sat up straighter in his chair. "W.. Which bits did you like better?" he asked, "Yamada or the President?"

"I liked the Yamada and Renko scenes, actually," Aoki admitted.

Madarame brightened as he sat up in his seat, "Oh, that reminds me." As several members made shushing gestures at him he continued, "Why were you buying the yuri dojin?"

Aoki blushed, "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

Madarame's eyes widened behind his glasses, "You mean you really..."

"Let's not go there!" Kasukabe growled as she clapped a hand over his mouth.

Just then Kuchiki burst in, the gangly otaku looking around curiously, "What'd I miss?"

"Sit down and shut up," Kasukabe ordered, "we just got a new member."

"Oh good."

End

Notes: I used the last names of characters since they are mostly referred that way in the manga and anime. lol This was originally going to be a pre-Ogiue fic, but it occurred to me that having Aoki be a manga artist might be a good reason to join Genshiken, and they didn't publish until after Ogiue appeared


End file.
